Unnatural Experiences
by Vitality Palmer
Summary: The gang have added a new addition, and she quickly jumps into the adventure. Chapter Re-write, new episode-plots, and lot's of memories. Taking Episode requests through reviews. Jasper x Maggie / Henry x OC


Hi, all! I, was bored. So I'm doing a re-write of the Griffon Gang, which starts about halfway into the episode. Which will end up going on into different episodes, and new plot-lines. I hope you enjoy, and please review! Let me know if the characters are okay, and if my OC works with the gang. Thanks! =D

**Disclaimer: **I, sadly, do not nor will I ever own Unnatural History. Tally Palmer is mine, though!

_Henry POV_

Henry walked into class, taking a seat behind Maggie. Leaning back, waiting for the bell to ring, he followed Jasper with his eyes as he strode into class and took a seat heavily. Henry shook his head lightly, staring at him. Something just wasn't right. . .

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked earnestly, also staring at Jasper. He glared at her and went into a whirlwind of insults. Maggie looked taken aback, but she slung them right back at Jasper. This just wasn't like him. Anyone that saw the two together could tell he that they liked each other.

"Jasper, stop it." Henry cut in. Even Maggie didn't deserve such remarks, though she could be pretty stubborn and bossy at times. "Hey Mags, any idea who that girl is?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Maggie glanced in the direction that Henry was pointing, and finally nodded.

"Oh, Tally? She's new. And also much nicer then a certain someone!" Maggie said the last part a little louder, glaring at Jasper as she collected her thing and stood up. She made her way to Tally and sat down in the seat beside her.

From where Henry sat, he couldn't hear what they were saying, but he noted they seemed to be getting along well. Tally turned around to glance in his direction, and Henry found himself staring straight into those vivid green eyes. She turned around again almost instantly, and he saw Maggie nod at her.

Maggie had a way of talking to people that almost charmed them. It had worked on Henry, after all. Now, she saw with the copper-orange haired girl, laughing at talking as if they were old friends.

Then, it happened. All hell broke loose. Jasper started muttering something, and suddenly he lay limply on the ground. The classroom broke into a state of panic, and Henry found himself kneeling over Jasper, Maggie and Tally at his side. Something _definitely_ wasn't right.

Henry stood there, pacing the room. Maggie and Tally stood to the side, glancing between him, Mr. Bartlett and Jasper, who lay on a couch in the office. Outside that door though, even more chaos was arising.

Maggie pulled out her phone and dialed 911. "Yes operator, there's an emergency at Smithson High School, yes the museum. Wha-?" she put her hand over the phone.

"What would be the nature of our emergency?" she asked, looking from Henry to Tally.

". . . I have no idea." both finished in unison. Henry and Tally glanced at each other, speaking some unknown words with their gazes. Things sure didn't seem to be looking up for Jasper. . .

Maggie and Henry stood, heads together, speaking softly. "What does with have to do with everyone? Just yesterday, everyone was healthy." Maggie said.

"The silver!" Henry whispered, looking at Maggie, who had gone pale. She smiled slightly, nodding her head as much as she could.

"Ugh. . ." Maggie swayed a tab before dropping into Henry's grasp.

"Maggie!" He caught her, lifting her into his arms bride-style and gently placing her on the vacant bed beside Jasper. Brushing her hair from her face, he sighed, turning to glance at Mr. Bartlett, who looked away with a pained face.

Just then, the doctor entered, muttering something under her breathe. Henry jogged towards her, catching her just before she went into another room.

"Wait, Doctor Carmel! Please, you've got to listen to me. I've seen this be-" he was quickly cut off by the doctor.

"I don't have time to deal with you!" she said sternly, slamming the door in his face. Henry groaned, tiredly placing his hands in front of his face as he slide to the floor. First Jasper, and now Maggie?

He could hear faint footsteps approaching, but made no effort to move. He was completely alone now. What could he do? Maggie was half his knowledge alone, and now she lay with a fever like the rest.

The footsteps stopped abruptly, and Henry removed his hands from his face to stare into the emerald green eyes of Tally. She was knelt in front of him, clutching something to her chest tightly. They didn't have to say anything, their eyes spoke for them.

Tally smiled half-heartedly, standing to hold out a hand to Henry. He took it greatly and pulled himself up. Tally loosened her grip on the item, placing it into Henry's hands without a word.

"Zane's book. But, how'd you get it?" he asked, already flipping though the pages.

"Maggie told me about the silver earlier today, in class. I picked Zane's lock and got it from his locker." she quickly explained. "Page 236." she added, and Henry stopped flipping.

"Look, what do you see?" he asked, pointing to the background. Tally moved to stand beside him, looking over his shoulder. Little black blobs stuck out in the black and white photo.

"Birds. . . ?" Tally guessed, glancing at Henry uncertainly.

"Or bats." he said, looking at her, smiling. "I know what's going on." he closed the book, leaving it on a table. "Bat Fever!" he proclaimed. "But, how do we cure it? I asked my parents, but there are ingredients missing from the list they gave me."

"Wait, Henry! Do you still have any of the letters from the saddle bag?" Tally asked. Henry quickly pulled the letters from his pocket and handed them to her. She read quickly, going through the letters and finally stopped at one. Tally slammed the letter on top of the book.

"There's a vaccine. Here, in D.C.! The government must have made one, but before they could send it," She glanced at Henry, pointing to the letter, from a doctor.

"It was already to late." he finished, re-reading the letter and understanding. "That's it! But, how can we get to it? It will take days to send in a call and get it made and shipped here."

"No. If the government made the vaccine, then it's still got to be stored somewhere in the Army Medical Repository. All we have to do, is go and get it." Tally said, looking at her watch. "Better put an urgent on that order, because if it's true, we only have an hour, before. . . " she trailed off, glancing at Jasper and Maggie.

"No, there's no way out of here! We've gotta get out of here, now! We've gonna. . ." Henry yelled, but his cries were cut off as he came tumbling to the floor. Tally gasped, falling to her knees beside him.

"Henry, Henry!" she cried, a moment of panic overtaking her. She shook him gently, eyes frantic.

"Follow my lead. Get me on a gurney." he instructed quietly. Tally stood, motioning to two men standing on the other side of the room.

"Hey guys, give me a hand!" she called, and they ran over, quickly lifting Henry up onto on the of gurneys. "I'll take him to an isolation room." she said, waving them off. Quickly, Tally wheeled him away, and as they passed out of sigh from the many doctors and nurses, Henry hopped off the gurney and stepped into the supply room, Tally following close behind.

"I have a map, it's not far from here, three miles." Tally said, handing the phone to him. She look at Henry, as if to be sure he really wasn't sick. Her green eyes searched his face, but he smiled at her, shaking his head and pushing the phone away.

"Come with me." he commanded, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked towards the door, her mind still set on Jasper and Maggie. "Please. I need you." he said sternly.

"Well, don't waste time then, let's get going!" she said, nearly pushing him towards the garbage chute. Henry went first, and Tally soon followed. She landed on top of him, and he groaned.

"Sorry." she muttered, standing to help him up.

"No big deal." he said, placing a hand to the back of his head and wincing. Tally took him by the arm and they quickly climbed out of the garbage dump.

The two ran quickly, Henry jumping over tall hedges and benches. Tally, a trained dancer and horseback rider, rather ran through the hedges and stepped over benches. She was nothing compared to Henry's abilities.

The duo reached the Repository, and Tally pointed them into the direction of the lab. They moved quickly through the building, their steps sending hollow sounds bouncing around the empty rooms. At last, they approached the lab, and began their search of all the different bottles in a cabinet closest to them.

"Yes! There!" Henry whispered, pointing to the little bottle on the middle shelf. Tally nodded, and Henry pushed and pulled at the glass doors. Tally looked around the room, searching for something that would help them. Henry continued his tugging.

With a triumphant grin on her face, Tally strode towards the wall, quickly pulling the fire axe from it's place and jogging back to Henry. "Here." she said, handing it to him.

Henry glanced up at her, offering a thankful smile as he continued to try and open the cabinet.

Out of no where, a man in uniform appeared, holding a taser pointed at them. "Give me the axe, or I'll be forced to tase you." he said, stepping closer slowly. Henry lifted the axe slowly, and with a quick movement smashed the glass of the cabinet and grabbed the bottle.

The officer pulled the trigger, and like a flash the electric current came towards Tally. Henry watched it, and pulled Tally out of the way just as it came into contact with the glass behind them, shattering it. Henry smashed through it, pulling Tally close behind him. They ran as fast as they could, dodging officers everywhere.

Finally, they found themselves outside again, and ran across the street. Henry glanced at Tally and suddenly realized he was still holding her hand. He dropped it, and they continued their blind running.

Tally saw the police horse before Henry did, and grabbed a hold of his arm to drag him in that direction as they ran. She jumped onto the bench and stepped into the saddle, pulling Henry behind her as the horse galloped off. "Hang on." she said.

Henry clasped his arms around Tally's waist as they went, holding on for dear life. He had to hand it to her, the idea saved precious time. He mentally approved as they approached Smithson High.

Tally pulled the horse to a gentle stop and Henry slid off the tall horses back. As Tally slipped from the saddle, Henry caught her, and they stood for a moment, face to face. Tally snapped back into reality first, and moved away from him, tugging him towards the building.

They were quickly restrained at the door. Two men held Henry while a large nurse gripped Tally's thin wrists, stringing tears to her eyes as they were pushed into the main room. There, Doctor Camel appeared, and Henry called out to her. "Wait, let him go." she said, moving towards him, the sound of her heels clicking in the suddenly silent room.

Henry, without a word, pulled the bottle from his pocket and handed it to the doctor. She read the label and looked up at Henry with piercing eyes. "Well, you were right about the silver. Let's hope your right about this, too." and with that, she stormed off.

Tally was still held tightly by the man, and by now the tears had migrated down her cheeks. Henry, turned to her and gasped suddenly. "Hey, let her go. She's with me." he glared at the man angrily, placing a hand on tally's shoulder and pulling her away. "You okay?" he asked with concern.

Tally quickly wiped the tears away, rubbing her wrists. "Yeah, he's just way to strong." she replied with a faint smile. The two walked slowly towards Jasper and Maggie, who had just been admitted the vaccine. They looked terrible, but had stopped their cries and seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

For a long while, they stood, watching the rise and fall of their chests. Finally, Henry spoke. "We did it." he said. Tally gave a sigh of relief, leaning agents Henry.

"No Henry, you did it." she whispered, smiling.


End file.
